


I left you a voice mail now I’m waiting for the call

by im_alive_grace



Series: Voicemail Received [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_alive_grace/pseuds/im_alive_grace
Summary: “You’re probably freaking out because you missed my call. But I’m fine. Patrol was calm and it feels good to be out in the world again. I love the compound, but sitting on top of Woolworth building is refreshing...I think I’m ready to be Spider Man again.”Just one month after The Snap and Peter is doing the one thing that feels normal and that's leaving Tony too many voicemails.





	I left you a voice mail now I’m waiting for the call

“I made you a new suit. It’s a bit like the last one, but-”

“Tony, I’ll be fine. I’m just going for a stretch. You don't have to worry.” Peter smiled.

“I know, but-”

“I’ll figure out the suit on my own,” Peter said. “Don’t. Worry.”

Tony sighed and handed Peter the new Spider Man suit. He was about to complain that he liked the colors for his last one more, but he saw the look in Tony’s eyes. Concern and hope. It has been almost a month now since they’ve all returned from the Snap. Peter didn’t know if he was ready to be Spider Man again just yet, but he knew he had to try at least.

“I’m trusting you’ll call if anything happens. We’re being more open with each other. No more relying on Karen to tell me your hurt,” Tony said.

“I promise,” Peter said.

Tony smiled and ruffled the boys hair. “Then get out there Underoos.”

\---

[Voicemail Inbox November 5th 2018, 2:03am]  
“Hey Tony...I don’t know if I should be leaving a voicemail or not. I’m coming back to the compound right after I end the call but...” Peter sighed. “It feels like the right thing to do. It feels like how things were before the snap. You know...normal,” Peter paused, grasping for words. “You’re probably freaking out because you missed my call. But I’m fine. Patrol was calm and it feels good to be out in the world again. I love the compound, but sitting on top of Woolworth building is refreshing...I think I’m ready to be Spider Man again.”

[Voicemail Inbox November 12th 2018, 8:10am]  
“May just dropped me off at school and I kinda freaked out. I know I begged to go back but it never occurred to me that anything can happen here that might...trigger me? Ned basically has all the same classes as me so I’ll probably be fine but I’m still worried,” Peter said. “I wish you were here to tell me to buck up. I’m a superhero I can handle a few hours in a classroom. I hope I’m not freaking you. I just needed to get my thoughts out there. Please don’t class me during class. I have lunch at 11:45. Talk to you then.”

[Voicemail Inbox November 20th 2018, 11:55pm]  
“You won’t believe what happened on patrol tonight Tony! I was helping this boy get his baseball out of a tree when I heard this whimper. It was really faint and at first I thought it was nothing and then I heard it again. So I quickly got the ball and told the kid I had to skeet skeet. I followed the noise until I came to this real bad part of Queens. And I know what you’re thinking,” Peter smirked. “But I’m an adult Tony. I can handle myself. Anyways! Back to the story. I walked down this dark alley and yeah it sounds bad but I found this guy huddled over this little tiny dog. And that dog was just the cutest! If you saw if you would’ve let me bring it home,” Peter giggled. “Then the guy looked up at me and said,” Peter drops his voice. “‘Oh thank god its you. I’ve been trying to get this dog to come with me to the vet for a couple days, but she won’t let me pick her up,’” Peter coughs and resumes his normal pitch, “So I told him I would help me out. I think the dog could sense I had some unnatural powers because it let me pick her up right away and I followed the guy to the vet and I stayed there with him until the dog got a check up. Good news, the dog is now on medication and took a liking to the guy! So he’s taking the dog home and is naming him Spidey. Did you hear that? He called the dog after me! I don’t think I’m ever going to get use to this.”

[Voicemail Inbox November 23nd 2018, 12:35am]  
“Thank you...you know for Thanksgiving. May and I...we’ve never really had much of a family expect for ourselves for awhile now. So getting to sit down with you and Pepper and Rhodey and Happy and-” Peter choked out a sob. “I haven’t seen May that happy in a long time. I know she’s always wanted a big family and me coming into her life prevented that. So thank you...thank you for giving that to her.”

[Voicemail Inbox December 1st 2018, 2:29pm]  
“I don’t want you to panic when you hear this, but I was messing around with Bruce and Thor and...well...I promise I’ll do anything to fix it,” Peter said. “How was I supposed to know how light Thor’s hammer was? I’m Peter Parker for god sake, I shouldn’t even be near it! But yeah apparently me putting all my strength into picking it up wasn’t a good idea so you might or might not have a hole in the wall of your workshop. Just please don’t be angry with them. They didn’t think I’d be able to lift it in the first place.”

[Voicemail Inbox December 3rd 2018, 4:15pm]  
“So I know you told me to buy bridging material to fix the hole, but Happy and I have been at this Menards for an hour and we haven’t found it,” Peter huffed, “Can’t you buy it online or this is some type of lesson? Because it sucks and I know you won’t be pleased if we come home with nothing so don’t be surprised if you find a bill on your card for fifty cupcakes because neither of us know now to fix this problem.”

[Voicemail Inbox December 14th 2018, 2:12am]  
“The heater you added in this suit is making a life of a difference. I don’t think I could be Spider Man if it wasn’t for it. It’s like I’m in a sauna, it’s amazing,” Peter said and paused for a moment, the clicking of a tongue could be faintly heard. “I know you told me not to get you anything for christmas, but that seems unfair? You’ve given me so much and you’ve helped May out. I don’t know what would’ve happened to her if you weren’t there after the Snap...it’s just that...I don’t know what to get you that would even come close to what you’ve given me. This sucks, god I wish I was as smart as you. You probably came up with tons of stuff for me. Just...I’m giving you something Tony. Even though you don’t want it. Everyone deserves something.”

[Voicemail Inbox December 20th 2018, 3:28pm]  
“I just took my last final and I think I did good. I know I missed a lot of school and they probably went easy on me, but I’m sure I’m passing with all As still. I was actually scared about that. I know your going to help me get into MIT, but I still want my grades to be as good as everyone else who is applying. I have to work for this as much as everyone else, maybe even harder since your helping out,” Peter said. “You giving me a recommendation means I’m in, but I want them to look at my portfolio and know I’m worth it on what I’ve done, not just what you say I can do. I hope you understand that…anyways Tony, hopefully your ready for the next couple of weeks of me being extremely hyper in the compound because I won’t be going outside a ton because I hate the snow. It’ll be a good test to see if you can handle children...not that I’m a child! I just have the energy of one.”

[Voicemail Inbox December 25th 2018, 6:48pm]  
“I didn’t really get the chance to ask if you liked your gift...I’m guessing you did. At least Pepper said so. She told me it’s a good sign when your at a loss of words. But you didn’t have to leave the room as well. I thought we were working all having more open emotions,” Peter laughed. “It didn’t take me too long to make. Mostly finding a place to get the pictures developed without people asking questions was the biggest problem. And May found the album to put them in and Pepper helped me put them in chronological order. I was just going to put them in there, but she said it would be better if it showed how we’ve developed over time and I thought that was sweet of her to think of. We have grown a lot...I know we haven’t really mentioned it in awhile, but I think your a really great kind of Dad. Obviously you're not my father, but I’m happy your the closest thing I have to one. I’ll stop getting so emotional because I don’t want you crying twice on the same day. Also Tony...maybe you’d pick the phone up more if you turned down the music in your workshop.” Peter smirked. “But I’m starting to think you enjoy my voicemails.”

[Voicemail Inbox December 30th 2018, 1:32am]  
“I know I said I wasn’t going to patrol during winter break, but I really needed to get out of the house. Living with everyone is fun, it’s just that even Peter Parker needs to relax sometimes,” Peter said. “I kinda wish you were here. The view from the Woolworth building in the winter is stunning. I can see the snow slowly building up on cars and they still have christmas lights up around the city and damn...I hope you let yourself take in the beauty of the city Tony. I know I should let myself do this more.”

[Voicemail Inbox January 1st 2019, 7:44pm]  
“I never liked when people said new year new me. What does that even mean? And also you shouldn’t wait until the new year to make resolutions for yourself. If you want to like? Better yourself literally do it anyday. Am I right Tony or am I being stupid? I think I’m right here.”

[Voicemail Inbox January 7th 2019, 8:04am]  
“I just realized this is my last semester of high school. This is crazy. I’m going to be graduating soon and then going off to college and that means leaving you and May and a part of me doesn’t want to do that. But a bigger part of me tells me I have to move on. And I know I’m rambling but I’m a bit concerned,” Peters words rushed out a mile a minute. “And what does this mean for Spider Man? Everyone's going to find it weird if he just suddenly starts ending crime in Massachusetts...Ok so heres the truth, what if I don’t want to go to MIT? I know we’ve only talked about MIT, but maybe there's a school close by I could go to. I could see you and May as often as I want and I can still be Spider Man and I won’t feel alone and scared. MIT as been my dream for years because Tony Stark went there. But I know you now and I know myself and what I value and I don’t know if MIT is me anymore...I have to go to class...talk to you soon Tony.”

[Voicemail Inbox January 18th 2019, 9:33am]  
“Hey this is a wake up call that you're obviously sleeping through. We have to be at Columbia University in an hour. I know you don’t like morning, but you gotta suck it up, you told May you would bring me,” Peter huffed. “I’m buying donuts from that bakery you really like so if your not awake by the time I get back to the compound I’m eating your donut and I won’t even feel bad for you.”

[Voicemail Inbox January 26th 2019, 2:23am]  
“I don’t know if I’m over stepping our boundaries, but are you ok? Because you’ve been kind of distant for the past couple days and you haven’t been like this except when you took my suit away,” Peter cringed. “And it’s kind of hard for you to ignore me. I live in the same building. If there's something wrong you can tell me. Remember we’re being more open with each other. Hopefully talk to you soon.”

[Voicemail Inbox January 27th 2019, 5:42pm]  
“Jesus Tony I’m not upset with you I’m just concerned! You know there’s a difference, right?” Peter quietly laughed. “I am very excited to finally watch Solo with you. It’s definitely not my favorite Star Wars movie, but you still need to watch it. I’m popping popcorn right now so you better be in the lounge waiting!”

[Voicemail Inbox February 2nd 2019, 9:32am]  
“I know you told me Groundhogs day is stupid and you have a lot of work to do today, but I’m making cookies with Bruce to celebrate. I don’t want to hate on the guy because he’s one of the smartest scientist of our time but,” Peter whispers into the phone. “I don’t think you should try the cookies when you get back. He’s just eyeballing everything and I don’t think we’re following the recipe May gave us,” Peter clears his throat. “Steve and Bucky offered to taste test them for us so that’s nice of them...if your back before noon you should be able to watch. I hope you make it.”

[Voicemail Inbox February 2nd 2019, 1:01pm]  
“I told you it was worth coming back to the compound for!”

[Voicemail Inbox February 6th 2019, 11:45am]  
“I thought I’d give you a quick call during my lunch break because you said you were going to be really busy today with paperwork and I just thought if I told you a story it would make your day a bit less stressful,” Peter said. “So here it goes...you remember that Hammer guy and when he had his drones wreak havoc on the city? Of course you do, that was a stupid question. But I was there. Uncle Ben saved up money for us to go and May thought it was stupid. Now I think she’s happy I went. She’s obviously grown to like you. Anyways! I had an Iron Man mask on and one of those fake repulsor gloves. I thought it was so cool! I was at a Stark Expo looking like Iron Man. I was living every little boy's dream. But then things went bad and I got seperated from Ben and that drone came down and I wasn’t the smartest kid. I stuck my hand out with the repulsor glove as if it was going to work! And then you fly down, shoot the drone away and you said, ‘Nice work kid’. Oh man! Tony that was the coolest thing that has ever happened to me. Uncle Ben didn’t believe me and he told me it was definitely not cool, but at that moment I knew I wanted to be like you,” Peter wetted his lips. “You didn’t have to say a word to me. You didn’t need to pretend I was helping. But you did Tony. I knew that Tony Stark was more than what was on TV and I’m happy I met you so I could confirm it… I don’t know if this story is going to help you out today. I’m glad I told you though.”

[Voicemail Inbox February 13th 2019, 12:32am]  
“Tony...I know your always taking care of me and you know I’m thankful for that. It’s just that...I don’t think your taking time to look out for yourself,” Peter paused, looking for what to say. “It’s just that...I see you...I see how you look in the morning and how you look when I get back from school and how you look before I go to bed. It looks like you haven’t slept in weeks. I get that, you know I have nightmares, but your always there for me when I wake up from them. I can help you Tony. And like...like if you don’t want a kid helping you I know anyone in the compound would be happy to help. I just don’t like seeing you like this Tony. I can’t even find words to say how sickly you look...god it’s like a walking corpse sometimes strolls into the kitchen while I’m eating breakfast and I have to take a double take to make sure it’s actually you,” Peter sighs. “I know you hate talking about this stuff because you’re the parental figure in this situation and I’m the kid, but I’m concerned. I’m not going to pretend that I’m not...I don’t want to talk to Pepper about this...please start looking out for yourself.”

[Voicemail Inbox February 13th 2019, 6:56pm]  
“Filling the freezers up with ‘Stark Raving Hazelnut’ isn’t selfcare Tony!” Peter laughed. “It’s definitely a start though so thank you.”

[Voicemail Inbox February 23rd 2019, 7:34pm]  
“Just because I said I liked working with kids didn’t mean you could offer me up to be Clint’s babysitter,” Peter huffed. “They are cute and they like my jokes and don’t complain and have a lot of great stories about Clint but still! Tony this is just rude. Good luck trying to get me to ever babysit your kid someday.”

[Voicemail Inbox March 1st 2019, 11:45am]  
“I just wanted to say that last night was really fun. All of us haven’t had time to sit around and watch movies in a long time. I hope we get to do it more before I have to leave for college in the fall,” Peter said. “I also hope we watch better movies. At least Thor should not be in charge of picking them. You said Nat had good taste, we should let her do it next time...last night was just so nice. Anytime I get to spend with you is great though and I miss how much free time we use to have. Its almost summer though so you just wait Tony! You won’t be able to get away from me.”

[Voicemail Inbox March 3rd 2019, 3:34am]  
“Pepper told me not to call yesterday because it wasn’t a big deal, but I thought it was a big deal. You always tell me when you aren’t coming back to the compound. I don’t get it Tony...are you ok? Did something happen? No one else seems concerned or at least they aren’t voicing it. I’m kind of scared...you never do this. And now I’m leaving you a voicemail because you won’t pick up the damn phone. It’s just making me feel worse,” Peter said. “I know you can’t always get to the phone, but I’ve called three times in a row and you usually pick up by then because you know it’s an emergency and now you aren’t and I don’t know what that means...please Tony...please call me back.”

[Voicemail Inbox March 10th 2019, 4:03am]  
“You’ve been ghosting me lately...no one at the compound is acting like you might be in danger so I’m starting to think I did something wrong. Did I do something I shouldn’t have? I’ve tried asking Pepper and Rhodey about it, but they won’t say a word about you. Even Friday is keeping quiet. Bruce couldn’t even look me in the eyes when I talked to him,” Peter mumbled. “You’re supposed to be here to tell me to go to bed. Spider Man’s bedtime in two in the morning. Its four and I’m sitting on the Woolworth building. I’ve been doing this for the past week hoping to catch your attention. But you haven’t even sent someone to stop me,” Peter chokes back a sob. “If you didn’t want me around anymore you could’ve just told me Tony.”

[Voicemail Inbox March 12th 2019, 4:32pm]  
“I told May I want to move out of the compound. I think it would be best because then you could come back here and be with your friends...but she doesn’t want me to.” Peter sighed, “I’m trying to make things better Tony. I really am, but I’m not leaving May here. God, I’m sorry.”

[Voicemail Inbox March 15th 2019, 2:46am]  
“I know you probably don’t want me calling, but at this point I’m confused. No one is talking to me. I’ve been bugging Rhodey all day, but he isn’t falling for my puppy dog eyes anymore,” Peter huffed. “I’m actually get mad about this. I just want to know if you’re listening to these voicemails at least. It’s not a lot to ask for. God! You could send me the angry faced emoji and I’d be satisfied. I can’t handle ending it this without you putting anything into it.”

[Voicemail Inbox March 15th 2019, 2:59am]  
“I can’t handle another person in my life leaving without giving me closure! It’s not fair to me Tony. My parents died and I never got to say goodbye. Uncle Ben died and I never got to fix that. I can’t do this with you. And your alive which it the worst part! You just ignoring me and I don’t know what to do about that,” Peter sobbed. “Why would you do this to me?”

[Voicemail Inbox March 20th 2019, 12:02am]  
“Fuck you.”

[Voicemail Inbox March 21st 2019, 8:12pm]  
“I really thought that last one would hurt you enough to call me back,” Peter murmured. “Ok, I’m giving up now. No more voicemails, no more asking people where you are, no more going to your lab to see if your there. I’ll stay in my part of the compound and I won’t bother you if I ever see you again...I’ll convince May we have to move out soon...Bye Mr. Stark.”

[Voicemail Inbox April 2nd 2019, 10:41am]  
“Tony, what the fuck? What the fuck! What the fuck were you thinking? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me? My spanish teacher just turned on the TV so we could watch a press conference that Ross is holding on your mission. Why the fuck didn’t you tell me? I’ve been worried I did something wrong and that you didn’t want me around anymore.” Peter ground out. “But no! You were off playing Iron Man in some foreign country. Fuck you! Tony that really sucks...god I hope you’re not listening to these in front of Steve...please call me or...don’t actually, I’m leaving school early. I can’t stay here when I know you’re at the compound.”

[Voicemail Inbox April 2nd 2019, 12:18pm]  
“I should’ve...I should’ve seen the clues. I should’ve known you were going to do this. I knew you were stressed and I knew you had a lot of paperwork to do for Ross. And then we had that movie night and then the next day you were gone...you were trying to soften the blow if you never came home...I should’ve known and now I left you all those horrible voicemails and when you wake up from your coma…” Peter cried softly, “God I won’t even care if you listen to those voicemails if you just wake up. Dr. Cho and Bruce said there's a good chance...but that still means that you might not and this is so much worse than what I was making up in my head...they’re letting me into the medbay. I’m going to be there when you wake up Tony.”

\---

“It’s nice up here.”

“You mean it?”

“I’ve forgotten how beautiful this city is...sitting here is bring it all back.”

“Did you-”

“I listened to all of them.”

“And your not upset?”

“Not at you...at myself? Yeah...I should’ve handled my departure a better way.”

Peter leaned into Tony’s side. He relaxes into the older man when he feels Tony lay an arm around his shoulder. He listened closely to Tony’s heartbeat. He waited to hear an off beat or a pause, but it was steady. 

“You can’t keep doing this,” Peter said.

Tony looked down at him. He knew Tony knew what he meant. But he didn’t reply. He knew Tony was stubborn and was his own special type of stupid. He knew Tony wasn’t actually hearing what he was saying.

“You can’t keep sacrificing yourself because...because I can’t handle that. I’m not going to be the same if your gone,” Peter said. “That month was hard enough...if you actually died this time I don’t know what I would be doing right now.”

“You would be finishing your finals, buying stuff for college and doing Spider Man stuff,” Tony said. “You would keep being Peter Parker because you don’t give up.”

Peter tried to blink away the tears forming in his eyes, but they escaped. Rolling down his cheeks and down his neck. He heard Tony’s heart start to beat quicker.

“I know...but I don’t want that to happen. I want to finish my finals and celebrate with you. I want to buy my school supplies with you and I want you to help me move in to college. I want you to help me get out of sticky situations when I’m Spider Man. I want you around so I never think about giving up,” Peter said.

Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Peters head. He held him for a moment, the two in complete silence at the top of the Woolworth Building. Peter could tell Tony was crying as well now. 

“Ok...Ok...I’ll work on it Peter. I promise,” Tony said. 

The sun was setting on New York. The sun was setting on the messes both of them had made. Peter remembered when he finished listening to the voicemails Tony left him half a year ago. He remembers when Tony said things aren’t going to change over night and that they would have bad days and good days together. Peter knows now how true that statement was. He smiled up at Tony knowing that they still had work to do, but they were going to work through it together.


End file.
